Une histoire de vies
by Ria'Latsyrc
Summary: UA. "À la mort d'un ami cher, une vieille dame décide de remonter le temps et de redécouvrir, à travers des lettres, une histoire. Une histoire d'amitié, d'amour, de famille. Une histoire de vies." FANFICTION ÉPISTOLAIRE (enfin presque) FrUK, FACE family, mention de SpaMano et de PruHun.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d' Axis Powers Hétalia ne sont pas à moi.

 **Note de l'auteure :** Ayant lu dernièrement  Les Liaisons Dangereuses de Choderlos de Laclos, j'ai eu envie de faire un truc épistolaire avec Hétalia et voilà ce que ça donne. En espérant que ça vous plaira !

 **/!\ ATTENTION /!\**

Toute ressemblance avec des personnes, des situations ou des lieux existants ou ayant existé est purement fortuite !

.

* * *

 **Prologue**

.

 _Dans la pièce bondée, la vieille dame se sentait comme une étrangère ; après tout, elle n'était qu'une amie du défunt. Habillée en noir à l'instar des autres personnes présentes dans la salle, elle tentait de se faire toute petite dans un coin, tripotant son mouchoir en tissu avec embarras, quand un grand homme blond vint à sa rencontre._

 _\- Madame, la salua-t-il en tentant un sourire malgré ses yeux bleus rougis derrière les verres de ses lunettes._

 _\- Appelez-moi Jeanne._

 _\- Oh... Mon père m'a..._ m'avait _beaucoup parlé de vous, dit-il en continuant sa tentative vaine de faire apparaître un semblant de bonne humeur sur son visage. Mais pardonnez-moi, je fais tout de travers : je suis Alfred._

 _Jeanne serra la main qu'il lui présenta. Arriva une petite fille blonde aux yeux sombres et aux traits légèrement asiatiques qui s'accrocha à la jambe de son père pour capter son attention._

 _-_ Chichi [1], haha [2] is looking for you ! [3]

 _-_ Tell mummy I'm coming, sweetheart. [4]

 _-_ Noooo ! Noooow ! [5] _geignit la fillette._

 _Alfred soupira et offrit un regard désolé à la vieille dame._

 _\- Excusez-moi, il faut que j'y aille. Surtout n'hésitez pas à vous servir au buffet._

 _\- Oh, je n'ai pas très faim._

Comme tout le monde _, lut Jeanne dans le dernier regard que lui adressa son interlocuteur avant de partir à la suite de l'enfant, se fondant dans la foule._

 _Elle ressentit soudain le besoin de s'aérer, aussi se dirigea-t-elle vers la sortie. Arrivée dans le hall d'entrée désert, elle s'y arrêta et contempla le panneau en liège qui ornait le mur juste au-dessus de la console : il était couvert d'une multitude de photos qui retraçaient l'histoire de la famille en deuil. Du moins aux yeux de la vieille femme, qui par ses liens avec l'un des membres, avait eu droit à l'histoire complète. Histoire qui reposait dans un tiroir de sa commode de salon, chez elle._

 _Le soir même, Jeanne se mit en tête de remonter le temps et parcourut les lettres avec nostalgie._

.

* * *

.

 **Le coin traduction :**

[1] _Chichi_ : "papa" (forme familière) en japonais ;

[2] _Haha_ : "maman" (forme familière) en japonais ;

[3] _"... is looking for you !"_ : "... te cherche !" en anglais ;

[4] " _Tell mummy I'm coming, sweetheart."_ : "Dis à maman que j'arrive, chérie." en anglais ;

[5] _"Noooo ! Noooow !"_ : "Noooon ! Maintenaaaant !" en anglais.

 **NdA :** Ne parlant pas parfaitement ces deux langues, si j'ai fauté, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir et je corrigerai.


	2. Lettre 1

**Lettre 1**

.

Ma chère Jeanne,

Tu sais que je t'ai toujours considérée comme ma sœur, et mon père comme sa fille. Quel dommage que nous nous retrouvions dans de pareilles circonstances ! J'aurais mille fois plus aimé te revoir en d'autres conditions que celles de son enterrement...

La carte de condoléances envoyée par ta famille et ta présence lors des funérailles m'ont donné envie de reprendre notre correspondance. Dire que nous nous écrivons depuis depuis la primaire ! Maman m'a souvent dit qu'en nous voyant dans les bras l'un de l'autre en larmes, la veille du déménagement, sur le moment elle avait regretté d'avoir accepté sa mutation. Malgré tout ça, nous avons gardé contact même si nos études après le collège ne nous laissaient que trop peu de temps pour s'écrire.

Quand je relis nos anciennes lettres, c'est drôle de voir l'évolution du contenu, surtout quand on compare ce qu'on a écrit à huit ans à ce qu'on écrit aujourd'hui... quoique la dernière lettre que j'ai reçue de toi date de ma première année à l'université (ça ne date pas d'hier ! Mon Dieu, je me sens vieux en disant ça et je n'ai même pas vingt-deux ans !)

Pour tout t'avouer, il faut que je m'occupe l'esprit. La mort de Papa (vois comme ma main a tremblé) est un coup dur, autant pour sa famille que pour ses amis. D'ailleurs, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il est parti et que je ne le reverrai jamais... Pardon de t'affliger encore plus, mais j'ai besoin d'évacuer tout ça (ce que je trouve plus facile à faire sur papier car je sais bien que si je tente de le faire de vive voix, je m'effondrerai en larmes), et pardon que ça tombe sur toi.

Mais parlons d'autre chose ; je ne tiens pas à terminer cette lettre avec la même tristesse qui l'a commencée.

Comme tu le sais depuis notre dernière entrevue en de tristes circonstances, j'ai réussi à passer en première année de Master, toujours à la même université de XXX bien que je n'ai toujours aucune idée fixe de ce que je veux faire plus tard. J'ai gardé les même compagnons de voyage dont je t'ai parlé il y a maintenant une éternité : Gilbert et Antonio, respectivement originaires d'Allemagne (de Prusse plus précisément, dixit le "génial" lui-même) et d'Espagne qui partagent presque tous mes cours en plus de mon logement depuis presque quatre ans.

Ah ! Et il faut que je te parle du mignon petit anglais que j'ai repéré il n'y a pas si longtemps : il s'appelle Arthur, il est blond, ne connaît pas la brosse à cheveux, a de monstrueux sourcils mais possède des yeux... Ah ! Des yeux ! Ce ne sont pas les premiers verts que j'ai vu de ma vie mais seuls eux parviennent à me faire autant d'effet ! À coup sûr, ma Jeanne, tu tomberais sous leur charme tout autant que moi ! Nous avons les mêmes goûts (si ce n'est que tu ne te limites à un seul genre) et Arthur est un homme, donc ça ne devrait pas te poser de problème... Quoique tu deviendrais ma rivale. Je ne saurais te dire si tu serais redoutable, ne connaissant pas assez les goûts du _gentleman_ [1], aussi je te laisse pour aller en apprendre plus sur lui. Penser à lui réussit presque à me faire oublier ma peine, m'adresser à toi l'aide à finir cette tâche.

Libre à toi de me répondre.

31 octobre 20**

Francis

.

* * *

.

 **Le coin traduction :**

[1] _Gentleman_ : "homme galant" en anglais.


	3. Lettre 2

**Lettre 2**

.

Ma chère Jeanne,

L'université a ça de commun avec le lycée : elle est sans pitié pour notre correspondance. Mais je ne l'abandonnerai pas comme j'ai dû le faire avec mon stylo qui vient de me lâcher (d'où l'encre plus pâle du début). Recevoir ta lettre m'a fait chaud au cœur et je me demande si c'est la même chose pour toi après cette longue attente. Pardon d'ailleurs de ne te répondre que maintenant.

Ces deux semaines n'ont pas été de tout repos : il m'a fallu rattraper les cinq jours d'absence causés par nos malheureuses retrouvailles. J'espère que ta famille va bien, la mienne en est bien loin : Maman est repartie pour une durée indéterminée vivre chez ma grand-mère depuis la mort de Papa. Ma tante lui rend souvent visite, puisqu'elle habite tout près, et mon oncle paternel prend soin de la maison puisque je suis trop éloigné pour le faire. Je lui en suis bien reconnaissant, mais je me sens coupable de lui laisser la douloureuse tâche de s'occuper des affaires de son propre frère.

Les joyeux lascars que sont Antonio et Gilbert font de leur mieux pour me remonter le moral et je m'en veux de ne pouvoir leur offrir guère plus qu'une grimace de sourire face à leurs efforts pour me tirer vers le haut. Ils regorgent d'idées et y sacrifient presque tout leur temps libre, ce qui augmente mon sentiment de culpabilité. Mais je préfère ne rien leur dire pour ne pas leur faire de peine.

Récemment, nous nous sommes fait une soirée "souvenirs". On s'est installés dans le canapé à manger des chips tout en regardant des photos et des vidéos qu'on avait faits l'année dernière sur la télé. À l'époque, on habitait un appartement si petit que nous dormions dans la même chambre, dans des lits superposés. Je me souviens que le mur était placardé de photos différentes à chaque étage. Pour Gilbert, c'étaient celles de son petit frère, Ludwig, qui d'ailleurs rentre au lycée ; Antonio avait des portraits de son petit ami italien, Lovino, avec qui il est en couple depuis la sixième ; moi, c'étaient de rares photos de famille (il y en avait une de toi, bien évidemment) perdues entre les posters de jeunes et jolies stars en petite tenue, hommes et femmes confondus (je ne les ai plus, j'ai dû les égarer lors du dernier déménagement). Nous avions décrété notre chambre "zone interdite", aussi quand je ramenais quelqu'un (ce qui n'était pas rare), tout se passait sur le canapé du salon.

Puisque nous parlons de conquêtes, laisse-moi t'informer de ce qu'il en est avec Arthur. Il se trouve que, par un heureux hasard, j'ai eu l'occasion de le revoir à l'atelier de musique qu'Antonio fréquente. Sautant sur l'occasion, j'ai fait plus ample connaissance avec lui et j'ai donc appris qu'il est en première année de Licence (raison pour laquelle je ne l'avais pas remarqué auparavant), que son nom de famille est Kirkland et que j'aurai la chance de le revoir souvent à l'atelier puisqu'il est un mordu de guitare électrique. J'ai même réussi à obtenir son numéro ! Autant te dire que ta lettre a achevé de me mettre de bonne humeur pour la semaine !

Sur ce, je t'embrasse bien fort.

16 novembre 20**

Francis


	4. Lettre 3

**Lettre 3**

.

Jeanne,

J'aurais sûrement des hordes de protecteurs des arbres aux fesses s'ils savaient combien de feuilles j'ai utilisé comme brouillon pour le début de cette lettre ! Moi qui d'habitude n'écrit que de manière spontanée... Comme quoi, quand tu vas mal, il en est de même pour moi.

Je ne sais quoi te dire quant à ta rupture (n'ayant pas connu l'individu) si ce n'est que tu as tout mon soutien en cette période difficile. Dans une de tes précédentes lettres, tu me disais déjà que tu pensais ne plus le désirer, que tu pensais à d'autres hommes, que tu t'étais rendue compte que sans lui tu te retrouvais seule. Je ne voulais pas me permettre de me mêler de ta vie sentimentale, mais puisque les faits sont là, laisse-moi te dire une chose : vous êtes ensemble depuis le lycée (si je me souviens bien), aussi je pense qu'il est normal de vouloir passer à autre chose après avoir passé un bout de temps avec la même personne, de vouloir "tourner la page", de découvrir des choses nouvelles. D'autant plus que je sais que lorsqu'on a justement passé plusieurs années à partager sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre, se retrouver seul du jour au lendemain fait peur et n'est pas quelque chose de facile... Évidemment, il y a des exceptions à la règle, mais ça se passe malheureusement bien souvent comme je l'ai dit et comme tu l'as vécu...

Mais je sais que tu es forte et que tu surmonteras cette épreuve de la vie. Et puis, un chagrin d'amour, c'est comme un coup de cafard après un déménagement dans un lieu nouveau : ça ne dure pas longtemps mais il faut que ça passe.

Laisse-moi te changer les idées en te donnant quelques nouvelles qui me semble plutôt bonnes : cela fait plus de six mois depuis que Papa est décédé et je pense avoir enfin fini mon deuil. À l'enterrement, je t'ai parlé du rêve que j'avais fait juste après avoir appris la mort de Papa, où il me disait "Adieu" d'un air triste. Et bien figure-toi que j'ai refait ce rêve il y a peu, mais cette fois, son visage était serein. J'ignore pourquoi, mais je me suis senti incroyablement soulagé par la suite, comme si on m'avait retiré un poids des épaules.

Maman est rentrée à la maison depuis deux semaines et je dois dire qu'elle a repris du poil de la bête, même si elle a beaucoup maigri. Cependant, j'ignore si elle a fini son deuil ou si elle le terminera un jour : tu la connais, elle n'est absolument pas du genre à montrer ce qu'elle ressent.

J'arrive enfin à rire comme avant et je sens qu'Antonio et Gilbert en sont soulagés. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils ont allégé leurs blagues, oh non ! C'est même pire ! Mais je ne vais certainement pas demander à un autre membre de ma famille de mourir pour les calmer...

Tu dois t'étonner que je n'ai pas parlé d'Arthur. Disons qu'il a un sacré tempérament (ce qui n'est absolument pas pour me déplaire)... _To be continued... [1]_

Je t'embrasse fort,

2 mai 20**

Francis

P-S : ne t'excuse pas d'avoir mis autant de temps à me répondre et surtout pour m'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle, toi comme moi savons que le temps, non content de nous manquer, passe trop vite...

.

* * *

.

 **Le coin traduction :**

[1] " _To be continued..."_ : "À suivre..." en anglais.


	5. Lettre 4

**Lettre 4**

.

Ma tendre Jeanne,

Content que ma lettre t'ait remonté le moral ! Après tout, c'était son but premier. Je doute que tu me mentes sur ton état, aussi je te félicite : je savais que tu survivrais, tu es une battante, forte, belle et indépendante. Ma parfaite et merveilleuse petite guerrière ~

Revenons à nos moutons. Tes remontrances à propos de la fin de ma dernière lettre m'ont fait éclater de rire, je te reconnais bien là (ce n'est pas pour rien que tu détestes les séries). Tu m'as bien fait comprendre combien tu brûlais d'envie de savoir ce que sous-entendaient les points de suspension, alors voilà la réponse (même si je pense que tu y as déjà songé, maligne comme tu es) :

Francis Bonnefoy n'est plus célibataire !

Mon cher Arthur a (enfin) cédé à mes avances ! Il était si rouge quand il m'a dit "oui" que j'ai cru qu'il allait exploser. Moi, j'étais aux anges ! J'ai tenté de l'embrasser mais il m'a d'abord repoussé. Puis devant mon argument loin d'être faux que je considérerai ce baiser comme notre premier (nous nous étions déjà embrassés par le passé, mais c'était en état d'ivresse. D'ailleurs, on a failli coucher ensemble ce soir-là, mais il s'est endormi juste avant qu'on ait pu faire quoique ce soit.), il s'est finalement laissé faire en râlant pour la forme. Bon, tu me connais : au début j'ai été sage, puis j'ai essayé d'en profiter. Résultat, je me suis retrouvé avec une marque de main sur la joue avant qu'il ne me plante dans le coin sombre où je lui avais fait ma (troisième) déclaration (jamais deux sans trois). Tu dois te dire que je suis masochiste sur les bords, mais que veux-tu ? Je l'aime, mon petit rosbif ! Et que je suis heureux de l'aimer ! La vie est tellement plus belle quand on aime ! Et il me semble que la chance soit aussi tombée sous mon charme : non contente de jeter dans mes bras l'être auquel je tiens désormais le plus au monde (tu as toujours ta place dans mon cœur, ne t'en fais pas), elle me fait réussir tout ce que j'entreprends, aussi bien en travail qu'en cuisine, et même en blagues ! Que la vie est fantastique !

Malheureusement, elle ne l'est que par période, et pas pour tout le monde. En effet, j'ai rencontré pour la première fois le petit ami d'Antonio (tu sais, je t'en ai parlé dans une de mes précédentes lettres. Ce type est aussi grognon que sur les photos, tout le contraire d'Antonio ! Mais après tout, les opposés s'attirent...) mais pas en de bonnes conditions... Il a pour la énième fois (si j'ai bien compris) plaqué mon ami sous je ne sais plus quel prétexte, ce qui fait broyer du noir à notre pauvre hispanique qui ne fait plus que se goinfrer de Nutella devant la télé quand il n'est pas en cours à déprimer ou dans son lit à se lamenter en position fœtale. Mais je ne m'inquiète pas : comme à chaque fois, Lovino reviendra avant deux semaines, ou bien Antonio partira le voir et ils se remettront ensemble. Je viens à peine de goûter aux délices de l'amour, et voilà qu'on m'en montre déjà les côtés obscurs (ce n'est pas la première fois, mais bon...) !

Je ne doute pas un seul instant qu'avec le caractère d'Arthur, ce sera loin d'être tranquille ! Mais je n'ai jamais trop aimé les choses plates (au sens propre comme au figuré), tu le sais ~

Comme toujours, je t'embrasse,

15 mai 20**

Francis


	6. Lettre 5

**Lettre 5**

.

Ma tendre Jeanne,

Enfin les vacances ! Je ne suis pas le seul à m'en réjouir mais je vois un unique nuage à ce ciel d'été : le temps va encore me manquer et je ne vais pouvoir que t'écrire peu.

Avec Gilbert et Antonio, je pars deux semaines à l'étranger : une en Allemagne et l'autre en Espagne (je t'enverrai des cartes postales). Enfin, ça, c'est mon programme. Les autres ne savent pas quand ils rentreront de leur pays respectif, après tout, ils vont voir leur famille. Je sais qu'Antonio partira ensuite pour l'Italie, histoire d'aller voir Lovino (avec qui il s'est réconcilié une semaine à peine après leur rupture) tandis que moi, j'irai savourer huit jours de paradis pur au bord de la mer, en août, seul en tête-à-tête romantique avec mon Arthur ! J'ai tellement hâte d'y être !

En parlant de mon lapin (c'est le surnom que je lui donne qu'il dit détester en public mais qui le fait ronronner en privé), entre lui et moi, tout va pour le mieux ! Comme dans toute relation, il y a bien sûr des hauts et des bas, mais il n'y a pas encore eu de crises graves et je ne suis pas pressé que ça arrive !

Sinon, j'ai trouvé un boulot de serveur pour la mi-août : un vrai coup de chance ! Ça me permettra de mettre de l'argent de côté car, pour tout te dire, je compte demander à Arthur d'emménager ensemble. Mais chut, c'est une surprise !

Je t'embrasse et te souhaite de bonnes vacances !

9 juillet 20**

Francis


	7. Bon baisers d'Allemagne et d'Espagne

_Quand Jeanne se réveilla, elle se demanda d'abord quelles étaient les feuilles étalées devant elle, sur son lit. Une fois les brumes du sommeil dissipées, elle se rappela le voyage dans le passé qu'elle avait commencé. Bien décidée à le terminer, elle saisit la dernière lettre qu'elle avait lue et se remit à sa lecture. Puis elle passa aux deux cartes postales qui avaient suivi._

 _Dans la première, ornée d'un joli timbre de la ville allemande de XXX, Francis lui passait le bonjour et lui décrivait combien Ludwig, avait grandi : il avait même dépassé Gilbert en taille ! Et il était le premier de sa classe, ce qui faisait de lui la fierté de sa famille et surtout de son grand frère. D'ailleurs, ils se trouvaient chez la mère de Gilbert, celui-ci ne s'entendant pas avec son père, l'ex-mari de_ Frau [1] _Beilschmidt._

 _La seconde venait d'Espagne. Francis l'y informait que, laissant Gilbert en Allemagne, Antonio et lui étaient partis chez les Fernandez Carriedo, les parents de l'hispanique, et dont la maison était aussi immense que luxueuse ! Francis n'ignorait pas qu'Antonio venait d'une famille aisée, mais il ne s'imaginait pas qu'ils avaient jusqu'à trois villas ! Cependant, tous deux préféraient se prélasser sur la plage, les doigts de pieds en éventail... ce qui devint, en plus de faire du tourisme, l'une des activités principales de Francis, Lovino étant venu rendre une visite surprise à son copain et l'occupant d'une manière qui les cloîtraient dans la villa, ou plus précisément dans la chambre de l'hispanique. Pas que ça dérange le français de tenir la chandelle, mais autant profiter du beau temps pour visiter la région. Il avait un espagnol de niveau scolaire un peu amélioré grâce à Antonio, alors il n'avait pas de gros problèmes de communication. Au pire, il y avait toujours l'internationale langage des signes._

 _La vieille dame sourit : malgré la distance, Francis continuait de penser à elle. Dans les bons moments comme dans les pires. Un air sombre se peignit sur le visage ridé de Jeanne tandis qu'elle lisait la lettre suivante, se remémorant un de ses souvenirs loin d'être heureux, pour elle comme pour son ami._

.

* * *

.

 **Le coin traduction :**

[1] _Frau_ : "madame" en allemand


	8. Lettre 6

**Lettre 6**

.

Oh, ma Jeanne !

Cette lettre est loin, bien loin d'être celle que je voulais t'écrire ! Vois par toi-même : les tâches sombres qui font baver mon encre ne sont autres que mes larmes. Mais quelles larmes pourrais-je pleurer alors qu'il y a quelques jours, j'ai passé le meilleur moment, la plus belle nuit de mon existence ? Car c'était nul autre qu'elle, le sujet de ma prochaine lettre. Je voulais te raconter la délicieuse nuit passée en bord de mer avec mon Arthur, notre première _vraie_ nuit. Quand je sais qu'il m'aime autant que je l'aime, je me sens comme intouchable, invincible, immortel ! Mais la pute de bas étage qu'est la vie s'est bien amusée à me faire redescendre sur terre, et quelle chute !

Arthur est dans le coma.

Moi qui pensais avoir déjà pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps, j'ignorais qu'il m'en restait assez pour m'interrompre.

Mais maintenant, je suis trop fatigué pour pleurer, aussi je reprends ma lettre.

Il me reste un peu de forces pour t'expliquer le drame. Pardonne-moi si je me fais avare de mots, ils sont autant de coups de couteau dans mon cœur que de seaux de désespoir ajoutés à celui dans lequel je me noie et qui me vole toute mon énergie.

Si l'écriture diffère, alors c'est que j'ai passé le relais à Gilbert, qui revient d'Allemagne.

Après la semaine de rêve que nous avions passée (je n'ai malheureusement pas le cœur à te la décrire), nous sommes rentrés chez nous. Oui, chez nous, car j'ai eu le temps de lui faire ma demande qu'il a accepté, non sans râler pour bien faire sous-entendre combien il était touché. Tout allait comme d'habitude, nous avons eu une dispute comme d'habitude, Arthur m'a planté et est parti furieux comme d'habitude et moi j'ai boudé comme d'habitude, sachant très bien qu'il reviendrait comme d'habitude. Alors j'ai attendu... La nuit tombait et il ne revenait pas. Je ne m'en faisais pas : il lui arrivait de revenir après minuit, sobre ou éméché, mais il revenait et on se réconciliait comme d'habitude. Je n'attendais que ça : qu'on se réconcilie. Mais il ne revenait pas. Je me suis sérieusement inquiété à deux heures du matin passées : toujours aucun signe de lui. Et à quatre heures, le téléphone a sonné

 **Francis n'est plus capable d'écrire ni de faire quoique ce soit sans pleurer donc je l'ai envoyé se reposer. Il est au chevet d'Arthur non-stop depuis trois jours, il est crevé. Il a dû abandonner son job d'été. Je reprends là où il s'est arrêté.**

 **À 4 heures du mat', il a appris que son copain avait eu un accident. Il était soûl et errait dans une rue mal éclairée, en ville. Une voiture l'a renversé. Le conducteur a appelé immédiatement les secours, et Francis l'a retrouvé à l'hosto, dans le coma.**

 **On sait pas s'il se réveillera.**

 **16 août 20****

 **Francis et Gilbert**

 **PS : on a eu le grand frère d'Arthur, Allister, au téléphone. Il habite en Écosse mais il a dit qu'il rappliquait direct quand il a su pour son frère. Ça me rassure, Francis va pouvoir se reposer. Mais si tu peux, viens le voir. Je crois qu'il en a besoin.**


	9. Lettre 7

**Lettre 7**

.

Ma chère Jeanne,

Arthur s'est réveillé ! Oh, je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde ! Le docteur Honda a dit que ses blessures étaient presque totalement guéries, aussi ils allaient garder mon lapin encore quelques semaines, le temps d'une courte rééducation et pour s'assurer que tout va bien. Je n'ai qu'une hâte : que ces semaines passent le plus vite possible ! Voilà trop longtemps que je vis les secondes comme des jours. Et je ne te parle même pas de l'ennui profond que ressent mon Arthur quand il ne dort pas. Enfin, il a quand même presque deux semaines de cours à rattraper, mais je les lui donnerai quand il sera plus en forme. Il est capable de se ruiner la santé pour étudier, et je ne l'ai pas retrouvé pour le perdre à nouveau !

Encore une fois, je te remercie de ton soutien : ta venue alors que j'étais au plus mal m'a beaucoup aidé à remonter la pente. Gilbert m'a dit qu'il t'en avait parlé, mais nous avons rencontré le grand frère d'Arthur, Allister. Un gars plutôt sympa... enfin autant qu'un Kirkland peut l'être. On voit tout de suite qu'ils sont de la même famille : à l'extérieur, il a une attitude "je-m'en-foutiste", mais à l'intérieur, il s'inquiète quand même. Et en plus, ils ont les mêmes sourcils ! Ça doit être génétique...

Allister m'a dit que son petit frère est en froid avec leur famille depuis belle lurette et que, de ses quatre frères et sœur, il est le seul à avoir gardé le contact. Quand il est parti, il m'a fait comprendre, sans rien dire, qu'il savait la nature de notre relation. J'ai senti qu'il voulait ajouter quelque chose, mais il n'en a rien fait. Quoiqu'il en soit, sa venue m'a permis de rattraper quelques heures de sommeil puisqu'il se tenait parfois au chevet de son frère.

D'ailleurs, quand Arthur s'est réveillé, la première chose qu'il m'a dite, c'était une remarque sur mes cernes. J'ai éclaté de rire tout en pleurant, ce qui était assez bizarre, m'a-t-il dit. Je lui ai répondu que je l'aimais aussi et que j'étais rassuré de le retrouver inchangé. Et puis j'ai fondu sur sa bouche pour goûter à ses lèvres qui m'ont tant manqué. Peut-être était-il trop fatigué pour protester ou simplement voulait-il que je l'embrasse, toujours est-il qu'il s'est laissé faire et m'a même brièvement répondu. Mais le mois d'abstinence s'est bientôt fait ressentir et on a dû s'arrêter à ce chaste baiser ne pas se sauter dessus (quoique ça ne me dérangerait pas de le faire dans un hôpital...). Vivement que ces semaines passent !

Ma lettre doit te paraître si désordonnée ! C'est que je suis si heureux du retour d'Arthur ! Ah, il faut bien que l'on perde ce qu'on a de plus précieux pour se rendre compte de ce qu'on a perdu !

Sur ce, je te quitte et t'embrasse bien fort ; je m'en vais rendre visite à mon lapin ~

20 septembre 20**

Francis


	10. Lettre 8

_Jeanne s'assit à la table de sa cuisine, une tasse de café dans une main, un paquet de lettres dans l'autre. Tout en sirotant sa boisson chaude, elle parcourut des yeux l'écriture noircissant les feuilles un peu jaunies par le temps. Cela ne la dérangeait pas de faire ça à deux heures du matin : après tout, elle s'était bien pressée dans sa vie active, autant profiter de sa retraite en prenant son temps. Il lui en restait peu de toute façon, alors elle préférait l'utiliser à sa manière._

 _Après une carte d'anniversaire, la vieille dame arriva à une enveloppe. Intriguée - car sa mémoire lui faisait défaut - elle l'ouvrit et en sortit ce qui ressemblait à une carte de vœux, accompagnée d'une lettre comme les autres. Sur le fin carton blanc joliment décoré des ombres de la Tour Eiffel et de Big Ben enlacées, elle sourit en reconnaissant les élégants caractères noirs imprimés._

.

 _ **Francis et Arthur**_

 _ **ont le plaisir de vous inviter à leur mariage**_

 _ **le 26 avril 20** à 14h48 à la mairie de XXX**_

 _ **Juste à côté se trouve la salle des fêtes où aura lieu**_

 _ **le vin d'honneur après la cérémonie  
**_

 _._

 _ **Francis Bonnefoy et Arthur Kirkland**_

 _ **34 rue des Hirondelles**_

 _ **** *** XXX**_

 _ **Téléphone : 0* ** ** ** ****_

.

 **Lettre 8**

.

Ma Jeanne,

Si tu as commencé ta lecture par cette lettre, alors je t'invite à lire celle qui l'accompagne avant de t'aventurer plus bas. Si c'est chose faite, alors oui, tu as bien lu : je vais me marier ! Voilà presque un an que je suis avec mon Arthur et tu n'es pas sans savoir que cette idée me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques temps, aussi me suis-je décidé en février.

Vois-tu, nous sortions d'une de nos énièmes disputes (nous ne prenons désormais nos distances avec l'autre qu'en changeant de pièce) et j'avais dressé la table pour un dîner aux chandelles afin d'encourager notre réconciliation. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela me prenait, mon lapin ne s'est donc intrigué de rien. Comme toujours après ces crises qui mine de rien rythment notre petite vie à deux, bien qu'Arthur se soit montré un peu grognon, je sais qu'il bouillait intérieurement que tout redevienne normal.

Une fois arrivés au milieu du repas, et alors que nous nous regardions dans le blanc des yeux, savourant la paix retrouvée, j'ai simulé la panique d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Haussant un sourcil, mon Arthur m'a regardé d'un air perplexe fouiller dans toutes mes poches. Après quelques fausses recherches, je me suis agenouillé devant lui avec ma "trouvaille" en main. Tu aurais dû voir la tête de mon lapin : ses beaux yeux verts sont devenus ronds comme des soucoupes quand j'ai ouvert ma petite boîte pour lui en montrer le contenu. Tu as évidemment deviné ce que je lui ai demandé...

Après un moment, le temps que son cerveau en état de choc assimile ce qui venait de se passer, Arthur m'a sauté au cou, me faisant durement basculer sur le carrelage (mon coccyx s'en souvient) et on peut en effet dire que je me suis fait en quelque sorte tabassé lors de ma demande en mariage (quand j'ai raconté ça à Antonio et Gilbert, ils s'en sont roulés par terre) mais j'ai été bien soigné par la suite ~ Sur le coup, Arthur ne m'a pas répondu, mais je peux te dire qu'après, il a crié sa réponse dans mes bras, et _in English, please ! [1]_ (eh non, mon mariage prochain ne signe pas mon divorce avec les blagues salaces) Au final, nous n'avons pas mangé le dessert, j'ai donc fait un pudding pour rien...

J'espère sincèrement que tu seras là, ma sœur de cœur. Te savoir à mes côtés lors du jour le plus important de ma vie ne fera qu'ajouter à mon bonheur déjà immense ! Heureusement d'ailleurs que le bonheur est immatériel : l'univers tout entier ne suffirait pas à contenir le mien !

Je t'embrasse tendrement.

29 mars 20**

Francis

.

* * *

.

 **Le coin traduction :**

[1] " _in English, please !"_ : "en anglais, s'il-vous-plaît !" en anglais.


	11. 26 Avril

_Les années avaient passé mais Jeanne se rappelait du 26 avril 20** comme si c'était hier. Évidemment qu'elle avait été à XXX ! C'était le mariage de son frère de cœur et il était hors de question qu'elle le rate ! D'autant plus qu'elle voulait voir Arthur en bonne santé et conscient pour remplacer la triste image qu'il lui avait laissé lors de leur première rencontre._

 _Et elle l'avait vu. Il était plus rayonnant que jamais, vêtu d'un costume aussi blanc que celui de Francis, leurs mains entrelacées porteuses de la preuve de leur union : une alliance en or toute simple et à l'intérieur de laquelle étaient gravées les lettres "A" et "F" gracieusement entremêlées. Les jeunes époux ne s'étaient quittés que très rarement durant la fête, et ce depuis que le maire les avait déclaré mariés à la cérémonie. Elle se rappelait aussi de la très brève dispute qu'ils avaient eu à propos du costume rouge d'Antonio (Arthur n'aimait guère l'hispanique), à une heure avancée de la soirée, tous deux légèrement éméchés. Jeanne, elle aussi ayant laissé sa sobriété de côté, en avait profité pour les prendre en photo, trouvant amusant qu'ils se chamaillent comme des gosses alors que leurs mains restaient soudées. Elle avait reposé son appareil quand Francis avait choisi d'embrasser son mari pour le faire taire. Bien sûr, il ne manqua pas de lui raconter sa fabuleuse nuit de noces (dont il arrivait à se remémorer malgré son état d'ébriété avancé). Dommage qu'Arthur, désormais Bonnefoy-Kirkland, n'en ait gardé aucun souvenir excepté les marques foncées qui se détachaient sur la peau pâle de son cou et de son torse._

 _Quand vint pour elle le moment de partir trois jours plus tard, elle se rappelait des yeux bleu ciel brillant de larmes. Elle l'avait gentiment grondé, lui rappelant qu'il avait tout pour être heureux et n'avait donc aucun prétexte pour pleurer si ce n'était de bonheur. Il avait souri, l'avait entourée d'une ultime étreinte, et l'avait relâchée en essuyant ses yeux du dos de la main, articulant silencieusement un "Tu me manques déjà" auquel elle avait répondu d'un sourire. Et elle était partie au volant de sa petite Clio, regardant dans son rétroviseur Francis et Arthur lui dire au revoir de la main jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne au coin de la rue des Hirondelles._

 _Dans les lettres suivantes qu'elle avait reçues, Francis lui parlait de sa vie en tant que monsieur Bonnefoy-Kirkland et Jeanne s'était vite habituée à écrire son nouveau nom sur les enveloppes._


	12. Lettre 9

**Lettre 9**

.

Ma Jeanne,

Quel plaisir de recevoir ton faire-part de mariage ! C'est la même situation qu'il y a quatre ans, et elle a beau être inversée, le bonheur que je ressens est le même ! Ton Pierre (ça m'a bien fait rire d'apprendre que ton futur mari porte le même nom que notre chat qui va d'ailleurs avoir six mois) m'a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien : après tout, c'est toi qui l'a choisi !

Bien évidemment, nous viendrons, puisque tu nous invites. Il s'agit du mariage de ma sœur de cœur et il est hors de question que je le rate (oui, j'ai bien repris tes propres mots à la lettre) ! Tu as bien choisi la date : un mois de plus et c'était cuit ! Pourquoi ? Et bien tout simplement parce qu'en décembre, Arthur et moi partons en l'Amérique !

Si si ! Tu as bien lu ! La demande d'adoption que nous avons envoyée a reçu une réponse ! Je voulais attendre que tout soit décidé, sûr et certain avant de te l'annoncer. Tu t'imagines notre état quand notre attente de presque un an s'est vue récompensée ! Enfin bon, nous avons eu de la chance : certains couples attendent plusieurs années. En parlant de couple, c'est la cinquième fois qu'Antonio demande Lovino en mariage, et donc le cinquième râteau qu'il se prend. Enfin bon, notre ami ne se décourage pas le moins du monde, et quand on connaît le phénomène qu'est son italien... Rappelle-toi qu'il m'a fallu réitérer mes avances trois fois à Arthur pour qu'on se mette en couple.

Mais revenons-en à Alfred. Car oui, il s'appelle ainsi, il a cinq mois, et c'est un adorable bébé (je t'ai fait une photocopie de la photo qu'on nous a envoyée donc tu pourras le voir par toi-même). Mon lapin et moi avons tellement hâte de le rencontrer ! Et il faut que je te raconte comment il m'a annoncé que nous allions être parents.

C'était jeudi après-midi, j'étais au restaurant (j'y travaille maintenant à plein temps depuis deux ans) et Arthur était encore en cours lorsqu'il a reçu l'appel. Bien sûr, il a tenté de me téléphoner, mais comme les portables sont interdits pendant le service, je n'ai pas répondu. Du coup, il a couru de l'université jusqu'à l'Hétalia (il n'a même pas pris la voiture !) et il est entré en trombe, manquant de donner une crise cardiaque à ce pauvre Féliciano (tu sais, le frère jumeau de Lovino et accessoirement petit-fils de mon patron, Roméo). Il y avait peu de clients, j'aidais Yao en cuisine quand mon lapin a presque défoncé la porte et failli assommé mon pauvre collègue. Ses yeux se sont posés sur moi une seconde après son entrée quelque peu fracassante et il m'a sauté au cou comme il y a quatre ans, mais en pire. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour rester sur mes pieds ! Toujours était-il que je me suis retrouvé avec mon mari pendu à mon cou (sauf que c'était plutôt moi qu'on étranglait) et je ne savais pas pourquoi. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il a réussi à articuler " _We're going to be daddies !_ " _[1]_ que je l'ai rejoint dans son euphorie. Je crois bien même que je l'ai fait tournoyer dans les airs pendant quelques secondes, et puis je l'ai embrassé avec fougue. J'ai tout de même fini mon service dans la bonne humeur la plus totale et Arthur est reparti à l'université (heureusement, il s'était éclipsé lors d'une de ses pauses mais nul doute qu'il aurait fait pareil s'il avait été en cours).

Sur ce je te laisse ; c'est que j'ai une chambre d'enfant à aménager, moi !

2 novembre 20**

Francis

.

* * *

.

 **Le coin traduction :**

[1] " _We're going to be daddies !"_ : "Nous allons être papas !" en anglais.

 **NdA :** Non, pour le nom du resto où travaille Francis, je ne me suis pas foulée... Quant à ce qui concerne l'adoption, que ce soit bien clair : c'est de la FICTION ! Je ne me suis pas renseignée à fond sur les conditions d'adoption aux USA ni tout le tralala, je sais juste qu'adopter de nos jours est un procédé très difficile et très long.


	13. Lettre 10

**Lettre 10**

.

Ma chère Jeanne,

Vu le rythme de la poste, je suppose que tu recevras cette lettre aux alentours du début de l'année 20**, je te souhaite donc un joyeux Noël, une bonne année et une bonne santé ! J'en profite pour te confirmer que nous avons bien reçu la jolie carte de bienvenue que tu as envoyée à Alfred. Tu as bien choisi : toutes ces couleurs ont émerveillé notre petit soleil qui illumine les Hirondelles et notre vie depuis le 19 décembre. Arthur et moi sommes totalement sous le charme de notre petit bout de chou !

Le séjour en Amérique s'est bien passé, la première rencontre aussi (nous avions tous deux les larmes aux yeux) et voici un petit résumé de l'arrivée d'Al dans notre maison : on lui a fait visiter son nouveau chez lui qu'il a découvert avec calme et sans angoisse et nous lui avons aussi montré les photos que nous avions de lui et qui étaient présentes dans plusieurs pièces. Il ne semble pas perturbé le moins du monde par le décalage horaire et il dort dans sa chambre qu'il commence à connaître. Il a toujours bon appétit et est en bonne santé, comme le prouve un premier bilan médical. Nous avons eu un peu de visites que nous avons intercalées avec des journées tous les trois. Maman, mon oncle et ma grand-mère ont fait la connaissance du petit avec beaucoup de joie, et ma tante doit venir sous peu, puisqu'elle est toujours à XXX. Un coup de chance a fait qu'Allister était en France pour un voyage d'affaires, il a donc pu rencontrer son neveu. Pas de nouvelles du reste des Kirkland, ce qui ne m'étonne pas, mais ça me fait un peu de peine pour Arthur.

D'ailleurs, lui qui avait si peur de ne pas donner assez d'affection à notre enfant (il m'avait fait une crise de panique à propos de ça, peu après ton mariage), je pense qu'il est bien parti pour être un vrai papa poule ! Quoiqu'il en soit, toute la famille est aux pieds de son nouveau membre, animaux compris ! J'ai beau répéter à mon bien aimé que le labrador de Maman est l'incarnation de la tendresse et de la gentillesse, il est hors de question pour Arthur qu'un si gros animal s'approche de notre petit bébé. Quant à Pierre, Alfred l'adore et c'est réciproque, mais moins le chat l'approche, mieux mon lapin-papa poule se porte.

Je lui parle en français, Arthur en anglais (il m'a interdit de l'imiter puisque j'ai apparemment un accent horrible) et tout se passe pour le mieux. C'est un bébé qui a la bougeotte, et il faut être constamment derrière lui. Il a failli tomber de la table à langer hier, c'est pour te dire ! Et pourtant, Arthur le tenait bien !

Je t'envoie les photos prises lors de notre premier Noël à trois humains et un chat : vois comme Alfred est mignon ! Et il l'est encore plus en vrai ! Vivement que tu viennes nous voir, il sera enchanté de te rencontrer !

Je t'embrasse bien fort.

30 décembre 20**

Francis


	14. Lettre 11

**Lettre 11**

.

Ma tendre Jeanne,

Alfred a déjà un an ! Que le temps passe vite quand on est heureux ! Merci pour ton cadeau et ta carte, ils lui ont beaucoup plu. J'ai bondi de joie quand j'ai lu de ta précédente lettre que tu allais nous rendre visite le week-end prochain : tu verras combien Al a grandi ! Il n'a presque plus rien à voir avec le bébé de cinq mois qu'on nous a confié si ce n'est son air émerveillé et ses yeux curieux grands ouverts devant toutes les découvertes qu'il fait en ce monde. D'ailleurs, c'est son activité préférée. D'ailleurs, il adore le faire seul et souvent à notre insu. Arthur a horreur de ça et je crois bien que ça y est pour quelque chose dans le comportement aventurier de notre fils. Il a beau marcher à quatre pattes, il est rapide, le bougre ! Mais ce n'est pas bien difficile de le retrouver : il rit presque constamment lors de ses escapades, comme si ça l'amusait de nous rendre chèvres (et si c'est _daddy [1]_ , alors c'est encore mieux). Bien sûr, mon lapin l'aime trop pour rester fâché contre notre petit bout de chou, tout comme moi. Nous en sommes complètement et irrémédiablement gagas, et nous ne comptons pas changer. Cependant, nous savons nous montrer fermes quand il le faut et je dois te dire qu'Al n'a pas un caractère des plus faciles.

Chaque moment passé depuis qu'Al est avec nous est un pur instant de bonheur, même si quelques périodes sont plus difficiles que d'autres (je pense aux crises de colère ou de larmes, quand il fait ses dents ou encore les rares fois où il tombe malade). Moi, mon instant préféré est quand je surprends mon lapin en train de câliner notre petite pile électrique (enfin) déchargée. J'ai pour habitude de les observer en silence car Arthur n'a pas besoin que je fasse quoi que ce soit pour se rendre compte de ma présence, il sait que je suis là, c'est comme un sixième sens. Parfois, il croise mon regard et je reçois tellement d'amour via ses yeux que j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va éclater. Il arrive qu'il pose notre _Sleeping Beauty [2]_ (Arthur lui lit des contes en anglais, alors quand je lui parle des personnages par leur nom français, le pauvre trésor ne s'y retrouve plus) dans son berceau et qu'il se laisse emmener dans notre chambre pour que je lui montre à mon tour mon amour de façon plus... physique.

J'ai beau nager en plein bonheur et si notre petite famille de trois se porte à merveille, il n'en est pas de même pour tout le monde : ma grand-mère est à l'hôpital. Oh, elle n'a pas grand chose, elle s'est juste foulée la cheville en tombant dans les escaliers (de pas très haut, heureusement !) mais robuste comme elle est, je suis sûr que lorsque tu recevras cette lettre, elle sera rentrée chez elle. De plus, Maman s'occupe d'elle, donc pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Et puis comme ma grand-mère l'a dit : "ce ne sont pas deux petites marches de rien du tout qui vont l'envoyer au ciel". Elle compte d'ailleurs venir chez nous pour te revoir et profiter de son arrière-petit-fils.

Je trépigne d'impatience de te retrouver et t'embrasse.

18 août 20**

Francis

.

* * *

.

 **Le coin traduction :**

[1] _daddy_ : "papa" en anglais.

[2] _Sleeping Beauty_ : "La Belle au bois dormant" en anglais.


	15. Lettre 12

**Lettre 12**

.

Ma chère Jeanne,

La vie est faite de hauts et de bas, et en ce moment elle est faite de beaucoup de bas. Ma grand-mère est morte il y a une semaine. Incroyable mais vrai. Elle s'était pourtant parfaitement remise de son petit incident. Elle allait merveilleusement bien et elle est partie comme ça, du jour au lendemain, sans aucun signe avant-coureur. Quel choc ça a été pour Maman de la retrouver toute froide dans son lit ! Enfin, au moins, elle n'a pas souffert, c'est déjà ça. Dans son éloge funèbre, ma tante a dit que sa vie n'avait été de tout repos et c'est bien vrai : élever toute seule deux enfants n'a pas été facile, surtout à son époque. Elle a eu beaucoup de courage et a mérité de partir bien au chaud dans son lit. Cela ne nous empêche pas d'être tous en deuil. Il m'est difficile d'expliquer la mort à Alfred, aussi je le ferai quand il sera plus grand. J'espère juste ne pas avoir à le faire avant de nombreuses années...

En parlant de lui, tu as vu que je ne t'avais pas menti quant à son comportement agité, aussi ce qui devait arriver arriva : il est tombé de sa table à langer. J'ai cru avoir une attaque quand Arthur a crié, et je n'ai jamais couru aussi vite de ma vie ! Il faut dire que j'ai imaginé le pire en entendant la voix de mon fils en pleurs. Les cris d'Al ne nous ont pas aidé à nous calmer et nous sommes partis aux urgences en catastrophe. Par chance, le docteur Honda a eu la gentillesse de s'occuper de nous alors qu'il allait tout juste terminer son service. Finalement, il y a eu plus de peur que de mal : notre bout de chou s'en est sorti avec juste une bosse grosse comme un œuf sur le front. Mais il faut dire que c'est impressionnant de voir ça sur la tête d'un si petit enfant !

Quant à Arthur, c'est la dernière ligne droite avant de décrocher son diplôme, du coup il stresse pas mal... et pour rien ! S'il ne réussit pas, alors c'est que toute sa promo a échoué ! Je fais mon possible pour le détendre, mais c'est compliqué avec mon travail au restaurant, et son état se répercute sur Al. L'ambiance n'est donc pas au beau fixe à la maison... Mais bon, la nouvelle de ta grossesse allège mon humeur. Envoie-moi une photo, que je vois à quoi tu ressembles en future maman ! Et dès que tu le sauras, dis-moi si c'est une fille ou un garçon !

Je t'embrasse tendrement.

27 septembre 20**

Francis


	16. Lettre 13

**Lettre 13**

.

Ma Jeanne,

Quelle joie de voir Marie pour la première fois ! Elle est à croquer ! Et dire que la photo n'a été prise qu'une semaine après la naissance... C'est vraiment une belle petite fille ! On te l'a sûrement déjà dit, mais elle a tes yeux. Je vous félicite, Pierre et toi : vous avez fait du très bon boulot ! Je ne suis pas surpris que tu aies voulu garder la surprise quant au sexe du bébé, et je suis content pour toi. Et oui, je me rappelle de nos années de collège où tu m'as rabâché combien tu voulais une fille. Te voilà servie ! C'est sûrement trop tôt pour y penser, mais comptez-vous lui faire un petit frère ou une petite sœur ?

Arthur et moi y réfléchissons très sérieusement pour Alfred, d'autant que le plus tôt serait le mieux : notre petit bout fait partie de ces enfants qui sont loin d'être heureux quand ils sont seuls et nous pensons qu'un petit d'écart d'âge est mieux qu'un grand. Je ne pense pas qu'on attende que mon lapin ait son diplôme et un travail pour envoyer une demande d'adoption (le temps d'attente s'allonge d'années en années, c'en est effrayant !), même si Arthur préférerait le contraire. J'ai beau être sûr que c'est d'ores et déjà dans la poche, il angoisse encore plus qu'en début d'année.

Heureusement, Maman s'est installée près de chez nous et elle vient aussi souvent qu'elle peut pour s'occuper de son intenable petit-fils ! Pour être franc, je ne sais pas comment nous ferions sans elle...

Toujours aucun signe des Kirkland autre qu'Allister. Il a passé trois jours chez nous, fin février. Al était aux anges ! Toujours fidèle à lui-même, Arthur a bougonné tout le temps que son frère est resté, même si je suis sûr qu'au fond il était aussi heureux que notre fils. Allister m'a pris à part pour me dire que _Mrs [1]_ Kirkland voulait rencontrer Al, mais qu'il valait mieux pour Arthur que je garde ça pour moi. Il ne m'a pas donné de plus amples explications, mais je me doute bien que la relation entre mon lapin et sa mère doit être compliquée...

Enfin, je sais qu'il est heureux dans notre petite famille, c'est le principal. Et puis je ne me gêne pas pour lui rappeler que je l'aime plusieurs fois par jour, ce à quoi il me répond habituellement par des insultes ou des rougissements que je prends avec plaisir pour un " _I love you too_ " _[2]_... Ce qui n'a pas tellement changé depuis l'université, quand j'y pense. Et j'espère que ça durera, disons... encore un bon paquet d'années ?

Toute la famille Bonnefoy-Kirkland vous embrasse toi, Pierre et votre petite Marie, et nous vous souhaitons beaucoup de bonheur !

19 mars 20**

Francis

.

* * *

.

 **Le coin traduction :**

[1] _Mrs_ : "madame" en anglais

[2] _"I love you too"_ : "Je t'aime aussi" en anglais


	17. Lettre 14

**Lettre 14**

.

Ma chère Jeanne,

Décidément, le printemps apporte son lot de bonheurs : le premier anniversaire de Marie, nos cinq ans de mariage à Arthur et moi, celui à venir d'Antonio et Lovino (oui, tu as bien lu : ce bougon d'italien a fini par céder à la septième demande de notre ami), les retrouvailles de Gilbert et de son amie d'enfance (ainsi que premier et unique amour) mais surtout, _surtout_ : la réponse à la demande d'adoption que nous avons faite en avril dernier !

Alfred, qui est au meilleur de sa forme du haut de ses un an et neuf mois, va être... petit frère ! Il s'appelle Matthew, il est canadien et est né le premier juillet, soit trois jours avant Al, ce qui en fait l'aîné puisqu'ils sont de la même année. Bon, j'ai épargné ces détails à notre bout de chou... qui est bien sûr trop petit pour comprendre quand je dis que notre famille va s'agrandir. Arthur et moi espérons de tout cœur qu'il accueillera bien son frère. Il n'a pas trop fait attention à propos du deuxième petit lit qu'on a installé dans sa chambre, c'est déjà ça. On a longtemps hésité sur la question du partage de la chambre, mais au pire, on pourra toujours refaire la chambre d'ami... Je ne te cache pas que cette éventuelle situation me tracasse pas mal.

Mais assez parlé de stress ! Je baigne déjà dedans, pas la peine d'en rajouter. Le principal, c'est que nous allons chercher Matthew fin juin, début juillet (la date du séjour n'est pas encore fixée). J'ai beau angoisser, je n'en suis pas moins enthousiaste : demande à mon pauvre lapin qui subit mes overdoses d'amour ~

En parlant d'amour, revenons-en à Gilbert : il a tout à fait par hasard retrouvé son amour d'enfance, Elizaveta, veuve depuis trois ans et mère d'un petit Aloys qui a quatre ans. À ce qu'il m'a dit, il est aussi albinos que lui (quelle coïncidence !) et sa mère semble avoir fini son deuil. Alors tu devines bien ce à quoi il est occupé... La "conquête de Lizzie" est devenue sa priorité numéro une !

Quant à ce cher Antonio, avec son futur _señor [1]_ Fernàndez Carriedo(-Vargas ?), ils prévoient de se marier fin mai en France. Par contre, aucune idée d'où ils passeront leur lune de miel, Antonio a classé le sujet _top secret_ et n'en a donc parlé à personne, pas même à son futur mari ! Connaissant ce dernier, il a intérêt d'avoir prévu quelque chose de grandiose pour le faire mijoter autant. Mais je ne m'en fais pas : Antonio saura se débrouiller, avec un lit pour l'aider... ou même sans.

Sur ce, je t'embrasse, et encore bon anniversaire à Marie !

30 avril 20**

Francis

.

* * *

.

 **Le coin traduction :**

[1] _Señor_ : "monsieur" en espagnol


	18. Lettre 15

**Lettre 15**

.

Ma tendre Jeanne,

J'espère que tu vas bien et te remercie pour les cartes d'anniversaire : les enfants et moi les avons adorées (comment ça, je suis un "vieux schnoque" ?! Je n'ai que vingt-neuf ans !) ! Malheureusement, les choses ne vont pas si bien à la maison : Matthew s'adapte beaucoup moins bien qu'Alfred à sa nouvelle vie, ce qui est compréhensible puisqu'il est plus âgé alors que son frère n'était qu'un bébé quand nous l'avons eu. Mais il faut dire qu'Alfred est loin d'aider ! En effet, il n'apprécie pas beaucoup son arrivée dans notre famille (jalousie infantile) et ne se prive pas de le montrer : il lui envoie des jouets à la tête, le pousse, le fait tomber... Bien sûr, nous le grondons mais ça ne l'aide pas à accepter le nouveau venu.

Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est Mattie : quoique son frère lui fasse, il ne réagit pas. Il ne pleure pas, ne se met pas en colère (ou alors ça ne se voit pas)... Ça me fait mal au cœur de le voir comme ça, parce que ça sous-entend qu'il a connu pire, qu'il a eu tellement mal intérieurement que ce qu'Al lui fait subir ne l'atteint même pas. Mon Dieu, je n'ose penser à ce qu'il a vécu... Qu'on ait maltraité un si petit et adorable être innocent... Il n'a pas reçu de coups à proprement parler : il n'a rien reçu _du tout_. Pas de mots, pas d'amour, pas de caresses, rien ! L'indifférence est la pire chose qu'on puisse infliger, et c'est pour ça qu'il a été retiré à ses parents biologiques à l'âge de trois semaines. Ça me fait penser à cette expérience faite avec des bébés dont notre prof de philo nous avait parlé (ça remonte à loin, donc je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens) : pour voir leur évolution, personne ne parlait aux nourrissons et ils avaient tous fini par mourir. Rien que d'y penser, ça me fait frissonner d'effroi. Que notre petit Mattie ait vécu ça...

Mais il a beau avoir été "sauvé" à temps, je ne pense pas que l'orphelinat ait apporté de grandes améliorations : un établissement si lugubre doté d'un personnel aussi aimable que celui d'un centre pénitencier ne doit pas s'attendre à d'autres résultats. Dire qu'il a habité là-bas jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne l'en tirer... Je me doute bien que les orphelinats ne soient pas _tous_ comme ça, mais nous sommes vraiment tombés sur un cas ! Al était aussi mignon et plein de vie que les yeux lavande de Mattie sont blasés et vides. Il ne rit pas, ne sourit pas, joue rarement (la montagne de jouets qu'il a reçue doit l'impressionner et il ne doit pas comprendre qu'elle lui est destinée) et, bizarrement, il ne se laisse approcher que par moi. En fait, il me colle comme un poussin. Une chance que nous soyons en vacances ! Si la situation ne change pas, je pense que je vais prendre quelques jours de congé pour rester avec lui. J'espère que ça le rassurera et l'aidera à s'adapter... Je ne te cache pas que ça peine un peu mon lapin, mais il est compréhensif et patient alors il s'occupe plutôt de faire comprendre à Al notre nouvelle situation. Compréhensif, patient et courageux : j'ai vraiment tiré le gros lot, moi ~

En parlant d'Arthur, il s'est trouvé un boulot de traducteur. Si on ajoute son salaire aux quelques économies que j'ai faites, je pense que ça devrait aller si je ne travaille pas pendant un temps, mais bon, adviendra que pourra !

À propos des jeunes mariés que sont les Fernàndez Carriedo (Lovino a finalement pris le nom de son mari), tout se passe à merveille pour eux. Enfin, le naturel est revenu au galop, donc notre pauvre hispanique se voit contraint de dormir sur le canapé pendant une durée indéterminée (je ne lui donne pas une semaine) pour je ne sais quelle raison.

Quant à Gilbert, il est intenable depuis qu'il a obtenu un rendez-vous (après six mois de drague intensive) de sa Lizzie. Apparemment, Aloys a beau déjà l'avoir adopté, la dame est aussi caractérielle que dans leur enfance. Gagner son cœur ne va pas être chose aisée, mais ce sacré albinos n'a jamais aimé les choses simples...

Je te tiens au courant de la situation qui, je l'espère, va s'améliorer et t'embrasse très fort,

21 juillet 20**

Francis


	19. Lettre 16

**Lettre 16**

.

Ma belle Jeanne,

Marie est toujours aussi mignonne que la première fois où je l'ai vue sur papier glacé. Heureux de savoir que ta petite tribu se porte bien ! Je ne peux pas en dire autant de la mienne mais je crois tout de même voir le bout du tunnel. Malgré les trois derniers mois assez difficiles, des progrès sont à noter concernant Matthew. Il arrive à s'endormir sans que je sois à ses côtés même s'il lui arrive de se relever en pleine nuit pour se glisser dans notre lit. Arthur peut enfin le prendre dans ses bras sans que le petit ne montre de réticence comme il le faisait avant, mon lapin et moi en sommes si soulagés ! Il faut dire que mon mari était loin de bien vivre le rejet dont faisait preuve Mattie envers lui même si il tentait de faire bonne figure. Dorénavant, notre petit ange se laisse même câliner de temps à autre, même si c'est rare ! Puisqu'il laisse enfin Arthur s'occuper de lui, j'ai désormais l'occasion de passer plus de temps avec Alfred... et j'ai enfin compris la raison des énormes cernes de mon lapin : ce n'est pas un fils que nous avons mais une véritable tornade ! Prendre soin de lui vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre est éreintant comparé à son frère mais heureusement qu'il reste un enfant : son énergie débordante finit toujours par être à plat et quand ça arrive, il s'endort comme une pierre. Mais je peux te dire que combattre l'envie de l'imiter est assez difficile...

Je ne vais pas qualifier les événements suivants d'heureux parce que ce ne serait pas gentil envers les Vargas, mais comme on dit : le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres. Le restaurant a rencontré quelques problèmes matériels dernièrement à cause de l'ancienneté du bâtiment alors il est en travaux depuis presque un mois. Ça me laisse pas mal de temps libre pour m'occuper des enfants pendant qu'Arthur s'occupe de ramener de l'argent à la maison. Je ne pense pas reprendre le boulot avant quelques mois et mes économies me permettent d'éviter de jongler entre un petit boulot et le travail à la maison, ce dont je suis assez content. Je ne tiendrais pas sinon...

Quant à Alfred, il s'est calmé en ce qui concerne son frère. Maintenant qu'Arthur et moi lui en avons touché un mot (même si c'est séparément), il semble commencer à comprendre qu'on ne peut pas "rendre Matthew au supermarché" comme il nous l'avait dit une fois. Il ne l'agresse plus (de toute façon, nous le lui avons interdit) et essaie un peu de se rapprocher de lui. Mais même si Mattie reste distant et méfiant (ce qui est normal vu leurs débuts un peu chaotiques), je pense qu'avec le temps ça s'améliorera entre eux. En tout cas, les choses s'arrangent petit à petit, lentement mais sûrement et j'ai bon espoir pour la suite.

Je t'embrasse toi et toute ta petite famille,

28 octobre 20**

Francis


End file.
